


Sunshine he's here, you can take a break

by Madelasha



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Halloween, M/M, um i don't know what this is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelasha/pseuds/Madelasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:</p>
<p>Deep conversations and wow i wonder what you look like under that scary mask Halloween AU</p>
<p>Basically Newt and Thomas meet in a party while wearing masks, and then everything goes to shit, but works out anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine he's here, you can take a break

Teresa invited him to the party. Apparently she's good friends with a friend of the cousin of someone who knows the guy who's hosting it, or something like that. It all translates to Thomas not knowing a single person here besides from Teresa, who's disappeared somewhere into the crowd.

He takes a sip from the truly awful "halloween punch" (it looks radioactive and tastes like pee, if he's being honest) and decides to go outside when he spots two girls stripping on top of a flimsy glass table because that cannot end well.

The air is cold and crisp and it does a wonderful job of clearing his head from the haze the punch left it in. There are people lounging by the pool and making out by the trees at the edge of the beautiful backyard. In the far left corner he spots a person wearing the scariest mask he's seen in his life. It actually makes him startle and take a step back. The person's shoulders start shaking, like he's laughing and oh, Thomas is so going over there.  
He sits down next to the boy and tries to look offended beneath his own mask.

"Having a good laugh scaring people to death over here?"

The boy actually laughs out loud this time.

"It's not my fault you scare so easily, mate" Even muffled by the mask Thomas can tell the boy has a thick accent and a beautiful voice. "So, what are you doing hanging out with the weirdo of the party?"

Thomas rests his head on the tree behind him and shrugs "I guess I'm just not into all the noise and people, you know?"

The boy nods his head, gives a little hum. "Very in character."

Thomas is confused for a second until he remembers his costume. Right, he's batman. Mr sad and brooding himself.

"I also don't want to be in the room when the cops get here and find two naked girls lying on the floor with glass all around them" Thomas says.

The boy laughs and extends a skinny hand towards him. "I'm Newt, clearly didn't have time to look for a better costume, clearly forced to be in this party."

Thomas finds himself giving the boy a silly, wide smile and saying "I'm Thomas, I scare easily by shitty plastic masks and I don't know a single person in this party, nice to meet you."

The boy doesn't let go of his hand for way longer than necessary and says "Bollocks Tommy, you know me."

Somehow, Thomas can tell he's also smiling underneath the mask and is suddenly so glad Teresa made him come.

\---

Thomas wakes up the next morning (afternoon? evening?) with a raging headache and a growling stomach. Whatever the hell that punch had, it definitely didn't agree with his body.

He makes himself a cup of really strong coffee and is sitting on the couch when Minho came into the living room looking way too cheery for Thomas' taste.

"So..." Minho says, and something in his voice tells Thomas he's not going to like what follows that. "A little bird told me you hooked up last night with a dude in a scary mask."

"Are you kidding me? I didn't hook up with anyo- oh" and then it comes back to him: the boy with the sexy accent and the cute laugh and the really really nice lips, oh. Thomas sits up, headache gone and stomach doing flip-flops in an entirely different way.

The memories from last night flood his brain in a mess of laughter and hours of sharing personal stories underneath a tree. Stories that developed into small touches and then a fumbling kiss in the dark that has his lips tingling even now.

His thought process gets interrupted by a wolf-whistle coming from his friend. "Wow Thomas, was it really that good? you spaced out for like five minutes."

Thomas grabs a pillow and smacks it in Minho's smug face "It was just a kiss, pervert."

"Um, and why is that? Teresa said you looked pretty into him."

"I think the cops showed up?" he phrases it as a question but as soon as he says it he knows it's true. He has flashbacks of wailing sirens making him detach himself from the other boy, then jumping over a fence and running through backyards holding onto someone's hand before getting separated by a mass of people. He doesn't even know what the boy looks like or his full name. He's probably never going to see him again.

Some of his despair must show in his face because Minho asks, voice less teasing, "So, what's his name? Is he hot?"

"Newt, and uh, I don't know" It occurs to Thomas for the first time that Newt could be the ugliest guy he's ever met. He thinks about it for a little, and decides he doesn't care. He's never felt a connection like this so fast and so strong.

Minho shakes his head "He never took off the mask did he?"

"Nope," says Thomas

"Of course he didn't, that would make it way too easy for us to find him."

Thomas turns to look at his friend, startled. Minho is smiling like a lunatic.

"And why are you so sure I want to find him?"

"Thomas do you think I'm stupid?" asks Minho, eyebrows raised.

Thomas blushes and nods. "Alright then, so how do we start?"

Minho opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, says nothing.

Yeap, he's definitely never seeing Newt again.

\--------

They end up putting up flyers all over the university (just in case he goes to the same campus they do)

Teresa suggests he puts an add in craigslist, in the missed connections section. Minho laughs for about an hour after that, and Thomas profusely refuses to post anything on Craigslist because it's beneath him.

Later that night he's browsing craigslist (what? he's a desperate man) and finding nothing about mask boy, he decides to stuff his dignity and post an add himself.

It goes like this:

We met at a party on Halloween two weeks ago. You were wearing an ugly mask and we talked for hours under a tree. I really want to see you again so we can finish what we started. I you are or you know who I'm talking about please get in contact with me.

oh, and I won't respond unless you tell me what costume I was wearing.

He shuts his laptop and heads over to school, deciding not to check his email until he gets back that night.

On the way there he realizes he left his coffee mug on the counter on his rush to leave the house, and groans. His economy really cannot take daily runs to the Starbucks near campus but there's a small coffee shop right across from it called "the glade" that looks inexpensive enough.

Just one day Thomas, he tells himself, just a one day indulgence.

The door of the coffee shop opens with a jingle, and the smell of warm pastries make his head swim pleasantly.

He walks over to the counter and a dirty-blond head pops up from underneath it.

"hold on a second, I'll be right with you" says a deep, accented voice, and Thomas' heart starts beating a mile a minute.

Could it be? Could coffe shop counter boy be Newt?

"Right, hello, sorry about that, what can I get for you?"

Thomas immediately looks down at the boy's name tag and disappointment pools heave in his stomach. Isaac. Of course it's not him, what are the chances of that happening anyway?

The boy tilts his head with an odd smile and blinks at him and fuck, this has got to be the cutest human on the planet, Thomas thinks.

"Er, just a medium black coffee with a shot of espresso please."

Isaac nods and starts working on his coffee.

"Name?" he asks, holding up a marker and a paper cup.

"Thomas."

He's a little distracted by the cupcake display so he misses the double take the other boy does. He's not usually so fickle in his affections, after all only this morning he was despairing over Newt and now he can't stop wondering what it would be like to kiss Isaac.

"Isaac!" comes a voice from the kitchen "Leave Gally up front and come help me with the cookies!"

It's like he's not even listening to her, staring intently at Thomas, like he's urging him to say or do something.

Thomas smiles at him, inanely, "Ah, I think someone really needs your help with cookies?"

It's friendly and maybe a little flirty but it still makes the boy's face drop. "right," he says, and disappears through the kitchen doors.

If after that day Thomas' indulgence becomes a near daily thing to stare at the pretty boy behind the counter for a couple of minutes even if he never takes his order again, well, no one has to know.

When he comes back to his dorm he has around 50 emails, all of them bullshit, most of them including dick pics, none of them Newt.

\--------

So, of course Minho finds out about coffee shop boy. Because Minho is a meddling little asshole, as all best friends should be.

he insists on coming with him the next morning, and that's how they end up in a small table right next to the counter.

Isaac shows up after a minute to take their order, looking delectable even in his ugly uniform.

Thomas blurts out the first thing that comes to mind (he may have to exchange coffees with Minho) and Minho orders his regular after wich he blurts out "And he would also like your phone number please."

Thomas chokes on his own spit, horrified, and looks up to Isaac, who is smirking, eyebrows raised.

"He was dropped as a child, please don't listen to him" he manages to spit out, while carefully stepping on Minho's foot.

Isaac hums "Are you sure?"

Thomas gapes for a second, ready to ask for Isaac's number, for real this time, when he remembers Newt, and nods instead.

After Isaac's gone Minho slams his head on the table and says, "I know you're still hung up on that Newt guy but what if you never find him? Isaac seems interested in you, and he's hot as fuck so why don't you take a chance?"

He knows Minho is right, he should take a chance with Isaac, but he can't stop thinking about Newt and that kiss.

"I need some time ok?"

Minho sighs "Ok dude."

\--------

Teresa looks pissed.

Thomas has been in a funk for a month now, pining over someone he's not even sure is real anymore. He can't even go to the coffee shop anymore because he screwed things up with Isaac too, and anyway, someone as hot and cool as him wouldn't want to be with such a sad, pathetic excuse of a guy.

"Thomas please, it's just a small get together, a couple of Brenda's friends, you and Minho. Some of them even were at the Halloween party, they might know your masked boy."

Clearly, Teresa knows what to aim for because half an hour later he's dressed up and ready to be a sad piece of shit elsewhere.

Brenda drives them over to the same house where the party was hosted, and Thomas' heart skips a beat just looking at it.

They go inside and there's a small group of people sprawled in the living room. Isaac is there, what the fuck. Did Minho invite him? how do these people even know each other?

Gally re-introduces himself, followed by a boy named Alby, who apparently owns the house, and then he says, gesturing behind him "Do you guys know Newt? He's my roommate."

And Isaac is standing up, hand extended, smiling from ear to ear as Thomas' entire brain goes haywire.

"Hi Tommy, I'm Isaac, but everyone calls me Newt, it's so very nice to meet you," he gives a little pause here, his grin threatening to break out of his face, "properly this time."

"Properly?" says a confused Teresa while Minho gives a dramatic gasp and starts jumping up and down like a crazy person screaming "It's him! It's Him!"

Thomas just stands there for a minute in shock, staring at Isaac, the hot guy from the coffee shop and Newt, the boy of his dreams, all in one neat little package presented to him in a silver platter. Thomas is so fucking happy and dumbfounded the only thing he can do is take two steps forward, lift his hands to that lovely face and plant a kiss right on Newt's pink lips.

Newt takes it in stride, pulling Thomas closer by the hips and deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away with a wet smack that makes Thomas shudder to his toes.

"Bloody knew it was you Tommy," says Newt placing small kisses all along Thomas' neck "when you came into the coffee shop that first time, but then you left and never said anything about that night."

Thomas buries his face in Newt's neck "Why didn't you say something? I've been trying to find you for ages. I thought it was you, I- I wanted it to be you but then she called you Isaac and I just -"

Newt pulls back to look at him and shakes his head in amusement. "At first I thought you didn't want me anymore once you saw me, and then you started flirting with me so I thought you must not remember, until Teresa told me she was tired of his friend Thomas pining for some masked boy he met in a halloween party so I figured you didn't even know. We're idiots, it's what we are."

Thomas laughs, pulls Newt closer again, now that he has him here he doesn't want any unnecessary space between them. "Go out on a date with me," he says, resting his forehead against Newt's "Be my boyfriend, make out me some more, anything you want."

There are gagging noises coming from the left of them, probably Gally, followed by a shushing sound from Minho and an "awwww" from Teresa.

Newt laughs and nods his head a couple of times, lips brushing against Thomas' "Yes" he says "to all of the above."

 

FIN!

 

(okay also that made me think about Thomas and Newt being "That Obnoxious Couple" re-telling the story of how they met because it annoys all his friends and hahaha fuck, I might write that as well, damnit.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's a thing that I wrote. If you liked it please leave feedback here or on my tumblr :) a like or a kudo will brighten my day
> 
> Also, I'm new to the fandom so if you want to be friends check out [my tumblr](http://colfer-o-brien.tumblr.com/), I'm there pretty much all the time (damn you infinite scrolling *shakes fist*)


End file.
